¡Feliz Cumpleaños Homura-chan!
by Whatever is OK
Summary: Madoka y las demás le hacen una fiesta sorpresa a Homura por su cumopleaños. La pelirosa desea darle un regalo a Homura pero no sabe que. ¿Qué sorpresa le dara como regalo a Homura? MadokaxHomura


_Wiii! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Homura! 3 Hehe asi que se me ocurriò hacerle esta linda historia sobre como sería celebrado su cumple... que regalìn le tendrá Madoka?! */* Huhuhu Ya quiero verlo ;) por cierto aqui si usare los sufijos que suelen usar los japoneses ya que no tendría chiste que Madoka dijera solo "¡Homura!" se oye muy seco asi xD por eso se los agregue :9_

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Homura-chan! **

Estaba a solo un día , a solo 24 horas -o talves menos- del gran momento que había estado esperando por casi dos meses. Estaba muy entusiasmada. tenía tantas ganas de ver la expresión de su amiga al ver la fiesta sorpresa que todas le habían preparado.

Mami había ofrecido su departamento como lugar para el dichoso evento; Kyoko se encargaría de la comida, su especialidad; Sayaka llevaría los globos, el confeti y las serpentinas; y ella organizaría el acomodo.

-Kaname-san, es muy lindo de tu parte el querer hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Akemi-san- dijo la rubia mientras colocaba una taza de té sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Ah... bueno... yo...

-¡Si, si! Mami-san y yo habíamos pensado en algo así pero ya ves que a ella no le parecen interesar este tipo de cosas, así que lo dejamos- la peliazul le dio un sorbo a su té

-Después de todo es ella, no creo que le de mucha importancia- intervino Kyoko

-Si se que ella es así, pero me pareció triste el no festejar de alguna forma- sonrió tímidamente

Sus amigas le regresaron la sonrisa. Sabían que Madoka tenía un buen corazón y que si alguien lo destrozaba era porque se trataba de un idiota. Tener a alguien como ella, encontrar a alguien así como ella era uno en un millón. En pocas palabras... imposible. Y si se tenía a alguien como ella, esa era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciarse. Homura era quien tenía tan jugosa oportunidad.

-Oye Kaname-san, quisiera hacerte una pregunta... ¿A tí te gusta Akemi-san, verdad?- preguntó la mayor.

Madoka no dijo nada. De pronto un silencio incomodo las envolvió a todas. Kyoko y Sayaka pusieron mecánicamente su mano en la cara. Esa había sido una pregunta innecesaria y además de todo vergonzosa para la pelirosa quien se puso roja como tomate al escuchar la pregunta. Al darse cuenta de la situación, la rubia río nerviosamente. Trató de arreglar lo que había dicho, pero era difícil. Entonces fue la mismísima Madoka quien rompió con el silencio.

-Bueno.. yo, no se si realmente me gusta o no. Jamás había estado "enamorada"- dió énfasis a la palabra -Así que no estoy segura de ello.

-Bueno estar enamorada es... ¿cómo te explico?- Sayaka se rascó la barbilla buscando algo con que completar su frase -es como si...

-Es cuando te sientes cómoda al lado de esa persona- Kyoko la interrumpió -Y también que quieres estar con ella pase lo que pase. Sientes mariposas en el estomago y te pones nerviosa cuando la ves o hablas con ella. Tu corazón late fuerte y te dan muchas ganas de abrazarla- sacó un pocky de la caja y lo alzó

-Ah ¡¿Sí?!- dijo Sayaka -Y tu... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Yo, no tengo idea... solo lo sé- la pelirroja se enrojeció ante el comentario de Sayaka y se cruzó de brrazos desviando la vista, a lo que las demás soltaron una carcajada.

-Quiza sea algo como lo que dijo Sakura-san. Pero no debes preocuparte mucho por ello, el amor es algo difícil de describir- Mami posó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió -Solo tú sabes lo que sientes

-Lo que dice Mami es cierto Madoka. No le des mucha importancia...- le guiñó el ojo -Tu solo ve por ella- la empujó con una ligera palmadita en la espalda.

Todas sonrieron. La pelirosa agradeció por tener tan buenas amigas que la apoyarán en ese momento tan complicado y nuevo para ella. Erán como sus hermanas, siempre unidas, apoyandose la una a la otra en las buenas y en las malas. Quería derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Las miró a todas y sedió cuenta de que cada una tenía algo que la hacían sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo.

-Gracias chicas

* * *

El gran dia llego y con ello los nervios de Madoka aumentaron. Pero eso no era lo que la presionaba tanto, sino el hecho de que apenas había comenzado el día y tendría que resistirse al menos hasta que llegara la hora de la fiesta, mientras tanto tenía que hacer lo posible para no deshacerse antes.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, bueno casi ya que cada ves que le hablaba Homura, Madoka parecía más retrasada mental que Doremi Harukaze (véase Ojamajo Doremi x3). Esa actitud de la pelirosa le pareció muy extraña a la de ojos púrpura, quién quiso saber a que se debía. La otra simplemente no le respondió y la jaloneó diciéndole que se les hacía tarde y que las demás las estaban esperando en una "junta de Mahou Shoujos" en el apartamento de Mami.

En el reloj marcaban las 3:37 de la tarde y las chicas llegaron haciéndose la raya al hogar de la rubia. Comenzaron a acomodar todo a velocidad de la luz, para que a la llegada de la cumpleañera y su amiga estuviera listo. Y así fue.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todas al unisono al momento en que entraron.

-Madoka, chicas... gracias- la pelinegra sonrió

Y con eso la fiesta comenzo: Kyoko comía como lo solía hacer, ponía en su boca cualquier cosa comestible que se le cruzara por enfrente; Mami iba y venía de la pequeña cocina, llevando y trayendo té y otras cosas; Sayaka hacía bromas que hacían que Kyoko escupiera la comida de la risa; finalmente, Homura y Madoka solo sonreían ante todo eso.

-Ho-Homura-chan- llamó Madoka

-¿Si?- respondió ésta

Al ver a lo que trataba de llegar, Mami tomó a Sayaka y Kyoko de los brazos y las dirigió a la puerta, susurrandoles algo sin que las otras se dieran cuenta.

-Esto... Kaname-san, Akemi-san necesitamos ir a la tienda por algunas cosas. No les molestaría si las dejamos solas...¿cierto?- dijo la rubia con una mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta de la entrada

-No, adelante

Madoka le sonrió a Mami y a las demás por ello, aunque también se sintió insegura.

-Mmm... Homura-chan, hay algo que quisiera decirte...- las manos le sudaban

-Si, ¿qué es?- le sonrió lo cual provocó que la pelirosa se sonrojara

-Bueno... es solo que yo quería darte un regalo pero no estaba segura de qué y las chicas me dijeron que con solo decir lo que sentía... sería suficiente- suspiró y bajó la mirada. La pelinegra captó rápidamente a lo que se refería, y su expresión fue de sorpresa.

-Madoka, tú...- fué silenciada por un repentino beso de su amiga. Abrió los ojos como platos y después prosiguió a cerrarlos lentamente correspondiendo al beso. Fue lento, cada segundo que pasaba les parecía una eternidad. Madoka parecía algo torpe en eso de los besos, ya que no había besado a nadie antes. Homura sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y se separó lentamente, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja todavía en su cara.

Entonces la pelirosa entendió que su amiga había captado el mensaje, sus sentimientos. Homura se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurro un "yo también te quiero", enseguida depositó un beso en su frente. Ambas se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos y se rieron.

-Feliz cumpleaños... Homura-chan

Homura consideró ese cumpleaños... como el mejor de su vida. El que jamás olvidaría, el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

_Huhu bueno eso es todo... hubiera escrito más pero para ser sinceros me dio un poco de flojera, aparte de que no lo tenía escrito en ningun lado xD pero tengan seguro que alguno de estos dias escribire algo más extenso sobre ellas 2 . Ojala este sea de su agrado_


End file.
